


Warm me up

by sloppymouth



Category: Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Come, Emotions, Feelings, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppymouth/pseuds/sloppymouth
Summary: Noah surprises Dan in Pittsburg.
Relationships: Dan Levy & Noah Reid, Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like rpf, turn back now. This is fiction.

Noah wanted to surprise Dan. The last month had been busy for both of them. Dan with his media blitz and him filming for his new movie, Noah with rehearsals for his tour and both of them with the Critic's Choice and SAG awards. Dan was currently in Pittsburg filming, Noah got sweet little messages throughout the day, Dan telling him he missed him, Dan telling him about the actors he was working with, Dan complaining about being cold and Noah not being there to warm him up, _the usual_. 

He knew where Dan was staying. He even knew which room he was in. Dan hadn't thought twice when Noah found roundabout ways to ask him these questions. So Noah had taken it upon himself to fly in for a single night to, you know, warm Dan up. He knew what time Dan planned to be back in his room, he had set up a FaceTime date to make sure he'd be available. 

_Dan (my man): On my way to my room, long fucking day. Can't wait to see your face. Fuck I miss you._

Noah was trolling the lobby of the hotel, he probably looked shady as fuck, luckily it was empty, he hoped it stayed that way. He had a plan for when Dan arrived but only if no one else was around. 

About 10 minutes later Dan walked in the door, Noah hid strategically behind a plant as Dan turned a corner to the bank of elevators. He quickly followed, careful to stay hidden until the elevator opened. Dan was on his phone, oblivious to the rest of the world. The elevator dinged and doors opened, Dan stepped in and Noah snuck in as the doors closed. Dan pressed the button for his floor, still clueless someone had slipped in the small space with him. _This was going even better than he'd hoped,_ Noah thought to himself as he watched Dan look at his phone.

 _"Any chance I can get invited to your room?"_ Noah asked moving toward Dan, breaking the silence. 

Before Dan could even comprehend what was happening Noah had his hands on him, pulling him by the waist into his body. 

_What the fuu,"_ was all Dan could manage before Noah swallowed his words with a passionate kiss. 

_"Hi, I'm here to warm you up,"_ Noah said between kisses, hands searching for a way inside Dan's coat. 

_"Well, hi,"_ a breathless Dan said smiling into another kiss, _"isn't this a lovely surprise."_

Time stood still, until the elevator door opened. Noah walked backwards, hands still wrapped around Dan's waist, lips still chasing more kisses. He kissed Dan's smile over and over. He loved that he made him smile like that. 

He only let Dan go when they got to his room, they needed to be behind clothes doors for the rest of this. Finally the door opened and Noah pushed Dan into the cool, quiet room. 

_"Fuck, I'm rock hard,"_ Noah said grabbing for Dan's hand and bringing it to his zipper region, _"you make me crazy."_ Noah leaned into Dan's neck, licking up his adams apple, dragging his teeth over the stubble on Dan's jaw. Meanwhile Dan stroked Noah over the rough fabric of his jeans, fumbling with the zipper. 

_"Do something about it,"_ Dan dared Noah, finally getting his zipper down. 

_"Like fuck you?"_ Noah leaned in and whispered into Dan's ear, _"would you like that?"_ Noah broke contact and looked Dan in the eyes. 

Noah was well aware that Dan fell apart when he talked dirty, all Dan could do was nod and stare. 

_"I'm going need you to say something, Daniel,"_ Noah started pull off his jacket, his shirt, letting Dan watch him. 

_"Noah, I'm cold, can you warm me up? Fuck me? Please?"_

_"I can do that, Dan, take off your clothes and get on the bed. Please and thank you."_

Dan made quick work of getting off his clothes. He usually despised being completely naked in front of anyone but Noah knew him to the depths of his soul, he had finally been comfortable enough to let him see all of himself. He crawled into the bed, dick hard and leaking. 

_"Fuck me, look at you,"_ Noah was pulling off his underwear, small bottle of lube in his hand already, he had come prepared. He poured a small amount his his hand and started stroking his length. _"I want you to get yourself ready, I want to watch you,"_ he tossed the bottle of lube to Dan. 

Dan reached for the bottle and lubed his fingers, anything to get Noah on and in him. He quickly dipped two fingers into his hole, not wasting any time. They slipped in and out effortlessly. He kept his eyes on Noah who was still slowly stroking himself. 

_"Just like that, baby, almost time,"_ it was excruciating for him to not help Dan, but they both enjoyed a slow burn sometimes. 

Dan added another finger and picked up his pace, showing Noah he could take him _now._

Noah dropped his dick and moved to the bed. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss against his lovers mouth before getting on the bed, between Dan's legs. He ran his hands down Dan's chest, his stomach, letting it tangle in his dark hair, before he let his fingertips run inside his thigh, goosebumps raising on Dan's skin as he did. He could touch and worship Dan's body for hours, he'd have to leave that for another day. 

He reached for the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount in his hands and immediately his hands were on his dick. Noah nudged Dan's knees a bit wider as he dropped his body slightly over him and used a hand to let his throbbing head tease Dan's tight hole. He let his himself dip into Dan, pulsing in place, watching Dan's face react to Noah inside him. 

_"You look so good taking my dick,"_ Noah breathed pushing farther into Dan, _"love watching you take it."_

_"Fuck, Noah,"_ Dan moaned as Noah bottomed out, one hand braced on the bed and the other gripping Dan's thigh he rocked into Dan, slow at first and then picking up the pace. 

_"Mmmm, you warm now, baby?"_ Noah could see the sweat beading on Dan's brow. 

Dan nodded and grabbed for his leaking cock, using his wetness he started to stroke himself in time with Noah's thrusts. 

_"I want to you come for me, stroke that thick cock, mmmm, yeah, like that, Dan,"_ Noah adjusted his angle so he could get deeper, _"take it baby, it's yours, always yours, only get this fucking hard for you. Fuck you are so fucking hot, fuck, I'm getting close..."_

Noah watched as Dan shook through his orgasm, beautiful moans of pleasure came from his mouth as he came in hot spurts all over his fist and chest. 

A couple more thrusts and Noah was riding the white hot waves of ecstasy deep inside the person he loved most in the world. 


End file.
